


Pirates, princes and pirate princes

by OrangeIsMyLemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mostly just flirting, Multi, Pirates, Smut, romance and sexual tension, warning, who needs storylines when you can have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeIsMyLemon/pseuds/OrangeIsMyLemon
Summary: Snippets of pirates being "be gay, do crimes"  personified, a prince pining after a mysterious stranger and the two braincells being a married couple without realizing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Their first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Addition to a comic I did a while ago on Instagram. I'm @lemonismyorange there, feel free to drop by and check it out!

He heard footsteps, descending the stairs. He also heard something (or someone?) being dragged on the mouldy floorboards. Suddenly, his cell door was kicked open, and someone landed just a few feet away from him with a loud thud. The door was shut and as the echo of footsteps faded away, he was left alone with his new cellmate. 

He was watching from the shadows as the other slowly sat up. He couldn’t have been more than eighteen, and based on his expensive-looking, albeit torn clothes, he couldn’t have been particularly poor either.  
The boy slowly scanned the cell, until he met the gaze of the other prisoner. Then, he proceeded to flash a toothy grin and extend his dirty hand.

‘Well, hello there!’ The other flinched at his voice. He wasn’t used to sounds other than of the ocean and the wind. The younger, completely ignoring his discomfort, continued. ‘My name is Remus! And who you might be, handsome stranger?’

He spoke in a Neapolitan dialect. So, a noble from Naples? He could use that to his advantage. Who knows, this loudmouth might be his way to freedom.

Slowly, he shook Remus’ hand. It was warm. “Dee.” He said with a sly smile on his face.

‘And? What does a beautiful lad like you do locked away on a pirate ship?’ Remus asked, while he made himself comfortable on the floor. Dee eyed the boy as he settled in a lotus pose. He briefly contemplated on how flexible Remus could be, but he digressed.

‘I could ask the same thing about you, darling.’ He arched a brow. 

‘That’s fair, I suppose.’ Remus hummed. He leaned forward, supporting his head in one hand, while he gestured with the other.

‘It all started when I had an argument with my father, that coward. He’s unbearable, always controlling me and limiting my freedom. A week ago, or so, he gave me detention for what? Painting naked men on top of those old oak trees.’ Dee had to suppress a chuckle, but Remus went on, barely paying attention to the older. 

‘You know the ones that reach up to the sky and hold you as tenderly as a murderer holds his favourite blade. Anyways, he went on and on about how idiotic and irresponsible I was, risking his reputation or whatever. So, as one does when one’s father is an ass, I called him a weak-spirited, spineless, indecisive moron and left him there to think about what he’d done.’ Remus showed no sign of remorse, instead he nodded with feigned seriousness. ‘It’s what any good son would’ve done.’

Dee giggled. This boy was so delusional. But then again, teenagers. (Not that he was that much older, he’d just turned twenty-one that December.) Remus caught his eye with a crooked grin.

‘What are you laughing at, tesoro?’ 

‘Nothing, just… don’t you think he was worried about you?’ Remus’ smile fell at that. Dee almost mourned it.  
‘Worried? Him? No, no, no… No, he’s not worried about me.’ He frowned, irritably scratching the side of his face. Dee sighed inwardly. So much for getting to know the noble. 

Still, he had to wonder which family Remus belonged to. One of the families of Calabria? Or maybe the Dukes of Gaeta? And then it clicked. The son of the king is Remus too! He has to be the prince! Dee could barely contain his excitement. This boy will get him out of here, and he won’t be tortured to death by bloodthirsty pirates.

‘I’m sorry for bringing it up.’ He was. But he also wanted to get on Remus’ good side. It was a matter of life and death, literally.

‘It’s alright, Dee.’ Remus sighed. He gave the redhead a tired smile, one that turned mischievous rather quickly. Without a warning, he leaned forward and brushed Dee’s hair out of his face. 

Dee already knew what was coming. The marks on the left side of his face and the mismatched eyes were not a fortunate combo, and many liked to remind him of these flaws. Remus, however, smiled and pat his cheek. 

‘How about I get the two of us out of here, tesoro?’ he asked in a conspiratorial tone. 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’


	2. Their first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex (nothing explicit), mentions of sex

Dee woke up with a pounding headache. He really should have refused that bottle of Pinot Noir. And the excessive amount of rum. What was he thinking? Groaning, he tried to get up from his (?) bed, only to find he was held in place by a pair of strong, warm arms. Who the hell… And then it hit him. 

It all came back; the duel, Remus becoming captain, the crew accepting him, the celebration (that mostly consisted of a group of drunkards dancing and singing while he watched them from a secluded corner of the deck), and Remus… He asked Dee for a dance. He wanted to say no, but the boy flashed that crooked grin, one that made Dee’s stomach flutter. And then they were dancing a clumsy waltz, heavily leaning on each other for support, and uncontrollably laughing the whole time. He remembered feeling tired, the weight of his eyelids growing with every passing second. He swore he only closed his eyes for a second. Just one second, as the two of them swayed with less vigour than a few minutes (hours?) ago. But when he opened his eyes, he was in the captain’s quarters, on the bed, with Remus gasping and moaning underneath him. 

His cheeks flushed and he had to take a calming breath after recounting how the rest of the night went. Can’t get too excited this early in the morning, although he had no idea what the time was. Remus snorted, shifted a bit (which included him rubbing his face into the nape of Dee’s neck), then settled back down. Dee adored the heat that always radiated from the prince. He hadn’t felt this warm in years. Obviously, it was just because they were pressed up against each other; it had nothing to do with the fact that Dee had taken a liking to the other. It was mere attraction of course, nothing more, nothing less. A few rounds in bed and both of them will get over the other. A few rounds with perhaps Remus rocking into him, holding him in place, telling him how beautiful he is (just like he did yesterday) …

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt Remus’ eyelashes tickle his neck as the other slowly opened his eyes. The captain yawned, then pressed a soft kiss to Dee’s shoulder.

‘Buongiorno, Tesoro.” He rasped, caressing Dee’s stomach.

‘Good morning.’ Dee smiled as Remus kissed his shoulder again. God, this boy was doing things to him. He can’t afford to lose his edge and go soft for a stupidly handsome prince. And yet. And yet he felt like singing with the other holding him close.

‘Dee.’ He heard the other whisper. ‘I really enjoy laying with you, but you’re crushing my good arm.’

‘Oh.’ Dee sat up, chuckling as the other rubbed his left arm in an attempt to bring it back to life. ‘I apologize.’

‘Well, you better. How am I supposed to paint like this?’ Remus whined with no real annoyance in his voice. ‘I can barely move it.’

‘You’ll be fine, chérie.” Dee snickered as Remus pouted. ‘Let it hang off the side of the bed, it makes the process faster.’

‘Alright. But you still have to make it up to me for almost ripping my arm off.’ The prince grumbled as he laid on his back, absent-mindedly scratching the side of his face. Over the past few days he grew a stubble, and he didn’t particularly seem like it, though Dee had a faint memory of him wishing for a moustache. 

‘There might be a razor somewhere around here.’ Dee suggested after a while.

‘Let’s take a look, then!’ Remus practically vibrated at the thought of getting rid of his annoying facial hair. He checked his left arm, which seemed work perfectly, then jumped out of bed, completely naked, and rifled through the drawers of the closest cabinet. Dee watched him intently (definitely not because of his fit body), as he rummaged in various pieces of furniture. He let out a victorious laugh as he held up a sharp blade. Dee was a little concerned by the maniacal glint in Remus’ emerald eyes, but the boy was already standing in front of the mirror, preparing the lather.

‘Careful with that thing, dear.’ Dee warned, just a second before the other yelped and dropped the razor. The redhead sighed, put on his shirt, then got out of bed himself.

‘I’ll help you.’ He wasn’t asking. He simply picked the blade up and started working on Remus’ face.

‘Wait!’ The captain shrieked. Dee raised an eyebrow questioningly. ‘I-I want my moustache to grow out.’

Dee shrugged and continued shaving his partner, avoiding the area above his lip. When he was done, Remus took a towel and wiped his face clean. He eyed himself in the mirror, checking his face from every angle. Satisfied, he turned to Dee and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Dee eagerly reciprocated, humming as Remus bit his lip. They separated for a moment, only to dive back in. Dee let himself be lowered on the floor, and gasped as Remus kissed down the column of his neck. He sighed as the other’s hand wandered under the hem of his shirt, grasping him firmly. Just another round or two, and they’d get tired of it. Just another round or two, and they’d get tired of each other. Little did he know, that would never happen.


End file.
